vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to Vocaloid. Please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Commercial License Releases The most common seen Vocaloids are the commercially sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These Vocaloids are produced under license by Yamaha and are able to be bought by any bidding Producers through various commercial outlets. Their quality and capabilities vary, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. *''For a list of all "Vocaloids" and their concepts see Vocaloid (mascot)'' Vocaloid A total of 5 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid in English and Japanese Vocaloid 2 A total of 35 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid 2 in English and Japanese Vocaloid 3 A total of 31 voicebanks have been released for Vocaloid 3 in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Chinese. iVocaloid This is the iPad version of Vocaloid known as iVocaloid. A total of 3 vocals have been added for this so far. VocaloWitter This is the iPhone version of Vocaloid known as VocaloWitter. A total of 3 vocals have been added for this so far. New vocals Vocaloid voicebanks known to be in production. Their status and licensing is unknown but most are presumed to be commercial licenses. It takes approximately 4 hours in total for a Japanese Vocaloid to be recorded. An English Vocaloid can take from a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together with more then 4 months of tuning and assembling the software together, as well as the possibility of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a Vocaloid may take anything from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until word is given, Vocaloids cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore fans will have to be aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the Vocaloids. Restricted Access This section contains Vocals that producers have or now have limited access to. Trial Versions Trial versions of voicebanks are often released to act as a method of users testing to see if they like the vocal. Trial versions tend to have restrictions such as limited day usage or limited functions. Often they have other issues with them, such as they are made from beta versions of the software. Producers making demos might also be isdsues Beta versions of pre-released Vocaloids or even the full version of the software. This section contains those that were made able to be accessed by the general public, in many cases, the demo is only given out for a limited amount of time or issued on a limited number with a magazine or other means. All other pre-released versions or unreleased versions are listed elsewhere in the "Restricted Access" section. On occusion, a Vocaloid may also come with demo versions of other vocaloids made by the same studio which may or may not be declared prior to purchase, in this case they may be absent from this page because of the difficulty in confirming them. Retired Voicebanks Vocaloid voicebanks that were once able to be bought commercially that have now been removed from sale or will be removed in the near future. Vocals who have seen retirement may continue to be sold for some time after their initial retirement, however, they are on limited supply and will sell only while the stocks last. Their usage is limited only to those who have been able access to these vocals before or since their retirement and no new stock has been released containing their vocals. Please note the Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 engines are unsupported entirely. Vocaloid will retire "in the near future", when Yamaha signals to the studios involved to retire them from sale. Vocaloid2 vocals will remain on sale, as their vocals can be used in Vocaloid3 Private Licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commercial use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm then commercially released vocals and their progress impossible to determine, however, they are becoming more and more common. The voicebanks in the section are listed as to which era of development for the Vocaloid engine they appeared in. Unlike commerically released vocals, private vocals are only allowed to be used by producers who have given permission to create songs for use by the license holders, and are hired by the license holders. There were no known private licenses released during Vocaloid. However, the original intention of the engine was to be released only as a private licensed product, this did not happen because Crypton Future Media were able to convince Yamaha it was more beneficial to release it as a commercial product. Therefore, this kind of licensing was considered for the software right from the start. During the Vocaloid 2 era of development, it became known that Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was profitable to create Vocaloids for private use and began to develop Vocaloid-flex as a mean to allow for Vocaloid to extend its capabilities away from just singing. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 2 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 2 software. Since Vocaloid 3, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more widely used. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 3 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 3 software. Exclusives/Limited Since Vocaloid 3, a new type of release has also appeared, this being exclusive/Limited vocals. These are given out in limited numbers or in exclusive events as prizes and are not for sale. Therefore they have a limited number of ways to obtain them. Misc. Unreleased/Cancelled The following is a list of known, but unreleased Vocaloid voicebanks that were once intended for commercial release. These vocals managed to reach a status where they could be released commercially and their use commercially has been witnessed, however, for one reason or another were never released. Some producers may have access to these vocals as they were given the voicebanks by the Vocaloid studio to use with permission. This list does not include beta stage voicebanks (such as CV-4Cβ) or unnamed known delayed projects (such as Project If...). Prototypes These vocals exist but are only prototypes and usually, but not always, listed with a "β" ("beta") on their name. There is no indication they were ever meant to be commercial products. Rumour Mill Vocals that are rumoured or hinted to be released but their status has not been made offical. Possible Future Voicebanks This section contains hints, confirmations and suggestions put out by Vocaloid studios. Awaiting Further Confirmation The following are possible upcoming voicebanks that are not yet clarified or vocal developements which are announced but no update is made in over 6 months; *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. Currently there is no indication if she will or will not be a Vocaloid. *Vocaloid: China runner up entries; **Mo Qingxian - Was a winning design from the contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid. Was originally named Chou. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Zhiyu Moke - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named MOKO. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Yuezheng Ling - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Ling Caiyin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. **Yuezheng Longya - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Yayin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses. However, more complex details have yet to be confirmed and their Vocaloid status is still up for debate. Meaw have not made an appearance since the start of Vocaloid 3 leaving elements of details unanswered at the moment. **'No news on this pair have been mentioned since their intial release and they have been moved into this section until further announcements confirm they are still in progress.' *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link **'No news on this group have been mentioned since their intial release and they have been moved into this section until further announcements confirm they are still in progress.' Misc. voicebanks Other mentions. Fakes/Jokes *Kasane Teto - She is an UTAU but was made out to be a Vocaloid as a April fools day prank. By the time everyone figured it out it was too late and many believed she was a Vocaloid; the legacy of this prank continued on for years after its original run and even in 2012 some still believe she is a Vocaloid. *On April 1st 2012, VocaTone announced that "James" would be made into a Vocaloid, however, this was an April Fools day joke.link *Another April Fools' day joke in 2012 was "Animaloid", which turned out to be also a hint about the upcoming Mayu Vocaloid. *Ange Wayne - a fake Vocaloid who was spammed over many websites (mainly English speaking ones) for over a month including (but not restricted to) Yahoo answers, Youtube, the Vocaloid wikia and Vocaloid Otaku forums. A website was also produced for Ange Wayne.link *Rune - a vocaloid who was introduced in much the same manner as Ange Wayne, it has been deemed fake until proven otherwise for its manner it was introduced in. A fake "Vocaloid 3" logo is found on the video and the company behind it "AudX" does not appear to exist. *Ion-Nation - appeared in late 2012, boasting a group of male vocaloids. They made several videos and claimed to be part of "VocaTonf and PowerFK". References Category:Articles